8500!
by Enihpled Amira
Summary: Milo and Kida try to contact the gosts of their parents and of course, Thaddeus Thatch.
1. Chapter 1

OK, my first Fanfic. Well. Here we go. I thought it would be nice if Thaddeus would meet Kida. I know it will be filled with mistakes, but it's worth a try.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney does.

Atlantis the Lost Empire

This takes place after the second movie.

8500???!!

Milo and Kida had heard about a medium that uses crystals to contact the spirits of the deceased. Mr. Whitmore had told them about it, not only because the crystals looked Atlantean, but also because he knew their family was dead, and thought they might want to contact them. Both would be happy to talk with their parents who they had lost, and Milo wanted to tell his grandfather about the great discovery that he had done, his life dream was fulfilled, but also how he had met the woman of his dreams and how he became king of Atlantis. How he saved an empire, and possibly the world. His grandfather had dreamed of finding Atlantis, and believed so hard in it's existence it became his death. Milo would love to tell him the place he had searched for so long not only existed, but still exists and will exist for another thousands of years. If he could only show his grandfather the city. It would have made him so happy!

When Mr. Whitmore first mentioned the strange lady who could talk to the dead with crystals just like the ones they have in Atlantis, Kida couldn't believe her ears. If it was true, she finally could talk to her mahtim again, she hadn't seen her since the mehbelmoak. And to her tahbtoap, of course. She missed him so much. But maybe now she could see her parents again. She really hoped so. She was also happy to see a part of Milo's world again.

It was dark in the room. Milo, Kida and Mr. Whitmore were sitting at a low table. Next to them was the rest of the crew from the expedition, Mr. Whitmore had invited them. A small old woman entered the room. "Welcome, my name is Helena; what can I do for you?4 she asked. Mr. Whitmore wanted to say something, but she interrupted him. "Don't say it, give me your hands and the spirits will give me the answers you need. Ah, you are here to contact the family of your friends, the king and queen of Atlantis. Welcome your highnesses, it is an honor to meet you."

The woman sat down. "Now, let us hold hands and close our eyes. If we want to see the spirits of the ones who have past away, we can't use the eyes we use for not seeing them." Audrey began to laugh. "Miss Ramirez, be silent., our else your friends can't contact their parents." " Ok, whatever." "Now, everybody think of the person you want to speak with." Helena said. "Focus on their image, until you see them clearly." A blue light filled the room. _There has to be a crystal in this room but where?_ They all thought. "The spirits are here, and they are ready to answer your questions. Who will go first?"


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney does.

I made up Helena.

Atlantis the Lost Empire

This takes place after the second movie.

Audrey went first. "I want to see if this really works"

"It doe work, miss Ramirez; I'll show you. Spirits, come to us. Let miss Ramirez know that the dead are still with us, and still care about their descendants. Give her your advice, so she can improve her life. Don't let her make the same mistakes you've made. Share your wisdom with us."

Whit this, a blue figure appeared above the table. Slowly, it began to take the form of a woman, and she started to speak. Audrey couldn't believe her eyes. Was this real? It couldn't be.

After long conversations with relatives Audrey had never even heard of, it was Sweet's turn. Hours passed, and after many boring conversations and advises; and some anecdotes from a guy named Willie, who was an old friend of Cookie, Helena finally said: "Now let's contact the spirit of your friend Thaddeus". But Milo said: "Let Kida go first and talk to her parents. After all, she hasn't spoke to her mother for thousands of years. I can wait a little longer to talk with my grandfather."

"As you wish. Spirits of the old kings and queens of the empire of Atlantis, come to us to help your daughter"

The blue form above the table split into two halves Each one began to take a human form.

Kida couldn't believe it. Finally she was going to see her parents again. Her mathim and her tahbtoap. After so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter. I'm sorry, I don't know that much English.

I don't own; Disney does.

The others weren't so happy to se the king again. After all, they almost killed his people and destroyed his city; and in a way they were responsible for his death.

(In Atlantean) "My Kidatoap! I'm so happy to see you again."

"Mahtim! Oh, mahtim, I've missed you so much."

"Kida!" "Tahbtoap!"

"We've missed you to, Kidatoap. And… Hey, Kida what are thy doing here. Those people have killed me, Kida!"

"They did?"

" No mathim, Rourke killed tahbtoap, not them. They helped to defeat Rourke. Yes, first they were on his side, but in the end they turned against him to save our city and our people."

" And were is Rourke then?

"He's gone, tahbtoap; Milo killed him."

"Thank you, Milo Thatch, and everyone else, for saving my daughter; and Atlantis. Milo, I knew you were the right person to give my crystal. "

"You gave him your crystal?"

"Long story, darling."

" But that…"

"I know. Well, I guess you have something important to tell us?"

" How did you know, tahbtoap?"

"I could see the look in your eyes when you brought the outsiders to me, honey."

"Wait a minute, you mean you married one of these outsiders?"

"Yes. Milo and I got married a couple of years ago. But we have more important news. We haven't told anyone yet…"

"You're pregnant? Oh my God, congratulations!" Audrey yelled.

"Yes, how did you know…" Milo asked.

"Oh, that's wonderful news, Kida."

"Way to go, Milo!" someone said.

They talked about the baby, the wedding, how Atlantis got restored, and how life in Atlantis was now laid on the surface again, how things had changed after king Kashekim had died. But then it became time to say goodbye.

"All right, that were your parents; now lets see how my grandfather will react."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I don't own anything; Disney does.

* * *

Kida was very happy she'd been able to talk to her parents after so long. But her child would never know his _or_ her grandparents. Kida was a bit frightened by the fact she was going to meet her parents- in-law. She knew her parents would have accepted her husband, as long as their daughter was happy, they were happy. But what if Milo's parents wouldn't like her? She was much older than Milo, and she was an Atlantean, not an American. What if they would hate her, or her baby?

Milo was glad he had got this chance to get to know Kida's parents. When he came to the city, the queen had already been dead for thousands of years and the king had died the day after his arrival. And now he had just seen them, and talked to them. It was such a wonderful experience. And now he was going to see his family again. His parents, he hadn't seen them since he was two years old; and his grandfather, who had taken him in his house; who had been more of a father than a grandfather to him. The man who had taught him everything he knew about Atlantis. The man who was the reason for the expedition to the city, the reason he had been laughed at for all those years. Without him, Milo would still be working at the Smithsonian, he would never have found the woman of his dreams, he wouldn't have a child coming, and he wouldn't be king of Atlantis.

Mr Whitmore also wanted to see his old friend again. It seemed like they just had met yesterday, but now he was alone, his best friend had died years ago. He missed Thaddeus so much. They had been best friend till the end of _his_ days. But Helena had proven that his death wasn't the end of his days. He was going to see Thaddeus again; and he could tell him he had kept his promise.

Helena said: "Spirits, come to us, and let Mr Thatch and his friends now you still care about them." Now three blue figures appeared above the table. "Five bucks if one of them faints at the Atlantis-stuff." Audrey whispered to Vinny.

The spirits were clear now, it were two men, a young one and an old one, and a young woman.

"Mom? Dad? Grandpa?" Milo couldn't believe it. His family, after all those years, here before him.

"Milo? Milo, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, grandpa." He answered, with a teardrop in his eye.

"Milo! Oh, my sweet little Milo!" His mother tried to give him a hug, but her arms went right through him.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad." His father looked as if he was going to cry of happiness.

Silence. They looked in each other's eyes.

"I've missed you so much."

" We've missed you too, son."

"Hello, Thaddeus."

"Preston, my friend! And Sweet, Mole, Vinny…the rest of the crew! What are you doing here?"

"Long story, grandpa."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

I don't own anything; Disney does.

Thaddeus looked around.

* * *

"And I can see there are some new faces. Pleased to meet you, ladies. You must be Audrey Ramirez. You look just like your father."

"I hope you meant that as a compliment."

"I can see you have his temperament too. But who are you?" he asked Kida. But she didn't have the time to answer.

"You know, Thaddeus, years ago I promised you I would finance your expedition if you would find that book you kept talking about." Mr Whitmore said.

"Expedition? Dad, you haven't been bothering people with your Atlantis stories again, haven't you?"

Thaddeus looked at Preston. Could they…?

"Did you give him the journal?" he asked his old friend.

"**You actually found it?!!!" **Mrs Thatch asked in disbelief.

Her husband was already lying on the floor.

"Thank you." Audrey said as Vinny, who was still amazed by the fact that ghosts could faint, gave her the money.

"Yes, he found the Shepherd's journal. And he asked me to give it to Milo, who was very happy to join us on the expedition I had promised his grandfather."

"Tell me, Preston, did you find it? The remains of the empire of Atlantis?"

_Here it comes.__ This will be fun t_he rest of the crew thought.

"Thaddeus, I know you only needed a bit of prove to believe in it's existence, but I can tell you…we found a lot of prove!"

Mrs Thatch joined her husband.

"Tha-th-tha's.. , that's…" He was left speechless. He couldn't believe it. Trying to prove Atlantis' existence had been his life.

And he was sure that if he had lived a couple of months longer, he would have found the remains of the greatest empire the planet had ever seen. He had always hoped he'd be the one who found Atlantis.

But death had messed up his plans. He had asked to give the Shepherd's Journal to Milo; but he could only hope Milo wanted to finish his work. Did they really find the lost empire?

" And we've found a lot more than you ever hoped to find." Mr. Whitmore added.

"What do you mean? Did you find some pottery? Or some fragments of an inscription? Or some bone fragments?"

The other started to laugh. He didn't understand. What could they have found? Maybe the ruins of an ancient Atlantean building?

He never even hoped to find something more than that. He didn't think anything more could be there after all those years, or after the great flood. What could they have found?

"Can I tell him?" Mole asked Mr Whitmore.

"Tell me what?"

" Let Milo tell him." Sweet said.

"Tell me what?" he repeated.

" Well…Let's say I think Milo wants you to meet somebody."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

I don't own anything; Disney does.

* * *

"Meet someone? That hasn't got anything to do with this!"

" Oh yes it does!" Audrey said.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at Kida, who was smiling broadly; but Thaddeus didn't get the hint.

" Why don't you tell him, like uh, now, Milo?" Vinny asked annoyed.

"Mais je veux lui dire! "

"Shut up, Mole." Packard said, before returning to her friend on the radio.

"Well, Grandpa, I want you to meet my wife" he said as he looked over to Kida " Kidagakash, queen of Atlantis."

The words 'wife', 'queen' and 'Atlantis' in one sentence. He couldn't believe it. It was to much for him.

BANG

"Well, that's number three!" Audrey said. "Money, please."

"I wonder how long it takes for them to regain consciousness." Sweet asked.

"A couple of minutes, maybe. " Helena said. "But when they're all awake, you might want to go a bit more slowly when you tell them about Kida. "

"Yeah, you're right. "

Kida was frightened by the reaction of Milo's grandfather.

_If his grandfather, who has studied our city, reacts by fainting; how will his parents react when they hear about me? _She thought. _I hope they won't faint again when Milo tells them we are going to have a baby._

Milo was worrying too.

_  
A couple of minutes later_

Thaddeus, despite the fact he had been the first to pass out, was the first to regain consciousness.

"What happened?" He asked. Slowly, everything came back.

"_Well, Grandpa, I want you to meet my wife Kidagakash, queen of Atlantis."_

They did not just find some ruins, but a whole city, still alive after all those years.

He had only hoped to find _some ruins_, but living Atlaneans?

And his grandson just said he got married with one; and not just anyone, but with the queen!

Had Milo, his grandson, the boy he had taken in his house when his parents had died, he had promised to find Atlantis together; not only discovered the city, but also married the queen?

And wouldn't that make him… king?

How could this have happened?

It just seemed… impossible. Unreal.

Of course he was very happy for Milo, but deep inside, he felt a bit…jealous.

He knew Milo went on that expedition for him, his grandfather, because he loved him and wanted to keep his memory alive; but finding Atlantis had been his dream for so long.

" Are you all right, Mr Thatch?"

It was her.

Milo's wife.

The queen of Atlantis.

The queen of the place he had searched for almost his entire life.

* * *

PS :Thanks for reading this story. I'll try to update soon, but the exams are coming, so it can take some time.

I also wanted to thank you for your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

I don't own anything; Disney does.

Sorry it took so long. Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

He looked up. She had beautiful blue eyes, a blue tattoo beneath her left one. Long white hair, dark skin, big ears with one earring.

"Yes, I'm fine,…Your Majesty." He quickly added. He still couldn't believe this woman standing here before him was a queen. Not **a** queen. **The** queen. The queen of Atlantis.

She laughed. This man didn't have to call her like that. He was a part of her family, since she had married Milo.

"Please, call me Kida."

"Oh my, head… What happened."

It was Milo 's father.

Kida hoped that he would react better than Milo's grandfather.

"Let's try this again. Mom, Dad, Grandpa, I want you to meet my wife Kidagakash. Kida these are my parents and my grandfather."

"Pleased to meet you, Keedahekas… that's an unusual name."

She looked at the strange woman in front of her.

She was beautiful, but she had always hoped Milo would have married someone more…like themselves.

She wasn't a racist, she loved other cultures, but…he was her son, she knew how many people were against this kind of marriages…She just wanted to protect him.

"Not where I come from, Mrs. Thatch." She didn't want to react to the fact her mother-in-law had mispronounced her name.

"And where exactly do you come from?"

Slowly, the minutes before they fainted came back. The journal. Atlantis. Could it be…?

Why did she ask it? She knew the answer._ Oh, girl, please don't say it. Any place but…_

"Atlantis" Kida answered. To her this was nothing strange, but she knew that many people didn't believe in it's existence before the city returned to the surface. Were Milo 's parents one of them?

_Atlantis? They actually found Atlantis? All those years Dad spent on searching that place…and then my little boy finds it…and marries an Atlantean? _He had to admit Kida was a pretty girl. He was really happy for Milo.

"Damn, I had hoped to make some more money. I could have sworn the guy would have fainted again. C'mon, Kida just told him she's from Atlantis." Audrey whispered.

"Don't worry, there are still some good parts."

"Maybe he's just happy Milo got married, to **a woman, **and won't care if she's ten thousand years older than Milo."

" Alantean? How…nice." Mrs. Thatch said.

" I'll guess this means you left the USA and you now live in Atlantis?" she said to Milo.

"Well, yeah."

She had no idea what to say. Atlantis! Her son was living in Atlantis!

"Did he mention Kida's 8500 years old." Audrey said.

"What?!!!"

" Or that he's got a tattoo?"

"Audrey, don't; I know you want to earn some more money, but you'll give her a heart attack."

"Yes, shut up, Audrey." Kida said a bit worried. She really wanted this woman to like her, even if she's dead.

" Mom, I know there's a small age difference, but.."

"Small?" Audrey laughed.

"Audrey!"

"Mrs. Thatch, I want you to know that I love Milo very, very much," Kida said while she looked lovingly at her husband " and he loves me too. We don't care about our ages.

"As long as the two of you are happy, we are happy." Mr. Thatch said._(Milo's father)_

"Well, that's great. Anymore surprises?" was all she could say. 8500 years old! If she had been alive, she would have thought she was dreaming. She herself hadn't even lived to become 1/100 of that age. Her son had married a woman who should have been dead for long. This couldn't be true. Her sweet little boy had married a mentally ill woman who was convinced she's an Atlantean and thousands of years old, and had persuaded her son to get a tattoo. A tattoo! What's next? They robbed banks? She's a prostitute? This was a dream. A nightmare.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!! I'll try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. This is my final chapter.(I ran out of inspiration). It's mainly about the mother. Originally, I wanted it to be about Thaddeus, but I can't come up with anything new to make him feel, think…

**I have nothing against Kida**(she's one of my favourite Disney characters!)**, Mrs Thatch, Cayce or Blavatsky, or anybody else!!!**

I just needed some kind of 'villain' (and it's always the mother-in-law…) How would you react if one day, your son shows up with a woman who tells you she's a ten thousand years old Atlantean queen and carrying your grandchild?!!!( And remember: this takes place in the first half of the twentieth century)

* * *

She had to do something…break them apart or something like that…

Her poor little boy in the claws of a lunatic! How could she allow this?

It couldn't be real. It just couldn't. It was against everything she knew. _8500…_Nobody could live that long!

Then again, she would have never expected to return to this world, see her son again.

Was this even real? If only she could pinch her arm…

Suddenly, she remembered Milo was a normal surface man…

"Wait a minute, if you're 8500 years old, you'll probably live for another thousands off years. Don't you mind Milo will only live for another fifty years, if he's lucky."

If she really was then thousand years old, who said she wouldn't dump him after ten years, and get a new man.

Maybe her son was just a number on that slut's endless list of husbands.

"As long as Milo wears his crystal, he'll live as long as any Atlantean."

"Oh ,that's a relief."

This woman had dragged Milo into her madness. Next: pixies, werewolves and Santa Clause…

Why did Thaddeus drag her son into that whole Atlantis nonsense?

Magical crystals…The whole Atlantis thing…

She didn't know anymore what to believe. Could Atlantis be real? No, it couldn't be. It couldn't. Atlantis was a myth. This woman had to be nuts!

But her father in law, her son, and now his wife, they were all telling her the fairytale was real…and she had never believed in ghosts, but here she was…was she herself her own proof she had been wrong?

"Did he mention she's expecting a little Thatch?" Audrey tried. These people were dead, she wasn't harming anyone with it, and some cash was always welcome.

"Audrey, please!" Kida said, while giving her a look that added that '_kill Audrey'_ was on top off her to-do-list. This wasn't the time, not in front of Milo's parents.

"**What**!**" **Mrs Thatch said in disbelief.

"That's wonderful news!" her husband said. He was so happy! his son married, a grandchild on the way…

So much good news! He was so proud! Somewhere deep inside him he had always hoped his father was right about the Journal, about Atlantis; but something, maybe all the rejections, the laughing… had always tried to convince him it was gibberish, just a fairytale, a story told by Plato to tell people what he liked and disliked about Athens and later, some fools like Cayce and Blavatsky started fantasising about the legend, adding crystals, flying machines,..

But it was TRUE! Sadly, his father hadn't lived long enough to discover the lost empire, but his own son followed in his grandfathers footsteps…

His son had discovered Atlantis, married an Atlantean, and they were expecting his partly Atlantean grandchild!

"Yeah, … Kida is three months pregnant…" Milo said, as he looked into his wife's eyes, holding her hands, a smile on both their faces.

"Well, I'll guess you'll have a lot of time to spend with the baby, considering your age, you're…"

" I can assure you, Mrs. Thatch, I'm far from retirement, ruling Atlantis is hard work, especially now we are part of the surface world again; and 8500 is still young for an Atlantean.

"Wait, did you just say…'

" Yes, you're talking to her majesty Kidagakash Nedakh, queen of Atlantis." Mr. Whitmore said.

Queen of Atlantis? Now she was sure this woman was insane!

Milo' father looked at his son. Milo had grown so much since the last time he had seen him.

Thaddeus had done a great job raising Milo. He looked at his father, and then his son. They were so much alike.

The thought made him realise how much he had missed…

His little boy had become a man, without the help of his parent. And what a man! King of Atlantis! He was so happy for Milo. It must have been hard for him, being an orphan. The last thought on his mind before he died, was '_What will happen to Milo?_' But everything had worked out well for his son, now he would have a long, happy life, filled with luxury, in Atlantis. _Thanks Dad. For everything._

Thaddeus couldn't be happier. Today would havebeen the best day of his entire life, if he still had been alive.

Not only he had seen his grandson (who had been more like a son to him) and his friends again after all those years, but so much wonderful things had happened.

The Shepherd's Journal found, Atlantis discovered, and it lay on the surface again, his grandson married the queen and they were expecting a little prince or princess…

He spent his life searching Atlantis, and now his family would be part of its history, its culture… his descendants would be Atlantean,!!!

Atlantis had been his life, now Atlantis would also be their life.

The whole room began to shake and objects began to float in the air. A bright red light filled the room.

Helena spit out ectoplasm all over the room, and the people ( and ghosts) inside it. It was a strange sight.

"What's happening?"

"I've seen this back in Dakota…Don't look them in the eyes, or they'll eat your brain and steal your soul."

The others ignored Cookie, trying to find the cause of the event.

It was Mrs Thatch. She had no idea how she did it. She just couldn't take it anymore…

Something had snapped

Her daughter-in-law had told her more gibberish than she could handle. Every word that came out that woman's mouth was against everything she'd learnt. Somewhere very, very deep inside her she wanted to believe it all for her Milo, it was still his wife, and she wanted to give the girl a chance, after all she was carrying her grandchild. Maybe it was because all the information at once was yelled out loud by a teenager…

The only thing she felt now, were strange emotions; happiness, disbelief, fear…luckily for Kida, no hate, but still, everything else was enough…Suddenly, the room began to disappear. All she could see was a peaceful bright light, that took all her worries and fears away…

It was Helena sending her and the other Thatches back to their world. A lamp flying against her head had been a sign that it had already been too long…

After they were gone, and she had cleaned up the mess, she gave Kida a protective amulet to keep evil spirits away (like her mother in law, even though she wasn't a 'evil' spirit).

*

"What a wonderful experience. I'm glad we had the chance to talk with our parents again."

"Yes, me too. But I never want to do it again!"

"Me neither!" Milo laughed as they stepped in the car, while wiping off some ectoplasmic residue of his clothes…

* * *

Thanks for reading!!!

I know the story and the chapters are short, but it's my first fanfic.

I'm sorry if you didn't' like the story, or if you didn't like the way I depicted Mrs. Thatch.

Atlantis the Lost Empire and all characters (except Helena, but they can have her if they want) are property of Disney.

I OWN NOTHING!

I'm sorry for a the grammar and spelling.

Thanks to:

Disney

All the people who worked on 'Atlantis the lost Empire' and 'Milo's Return'

**You and all the others who read my story**

My family

Me, Myself and I

The people who invented the computer, electricity, the internet…

…


End file.
